


Coming'out'is'class

by lashtonspenguin



Series: Louis and Harry's Relationship [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashtonspenguin/pseuds/lashtonspenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis Face a whole bunch of students wanting answers after there kiss, especially Louis angry girlfriend Eleanor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming'out'is'class

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow up to running for a gold, read that one first and then theres this one (the follow-up)

As Harry woke up, he realised what he had to face, he was fine all that night as he was constantly calling, face-timing or texting Louis. But today Harry remembered Eleanor and how Louis always said how much he loved her, It crept into his mind that she might be his priorities and he may be ditched. As he got changed this constant drag was on his mind. His mum made him breakfast but he wasn't hungry. He pushed it around on the plate, at 8;00 he left for the bus, still depressed. People at Harry's bus stop were asking if he was gay, also making comments about Louis, some saying there cute, others disagreeing. Harry didn't care what people thought, he just wanted to see Louis after yesterday. As he got on his bus, he sat down the front. All the girls at the back beckoned him up there but he wasn't in the mood for talking. "Hazza, come up bubbs" The girls shouted, The girls were close to Harry, they were Perrie Edwards and Jade Thirwirl. As the bus approached school, Harry could see Louis in the playground. Jade ran up the bus and sat behind him, she tapped him on the shoulder and said "Worried about Louis?" Harry nodded, I don't know if he's gonna chose Eleanor, Jade comforted Harry "It didn't look that way yesterday." Harry smiled slightly. "I don't know." The bus pulled up, Harry stood up and slowly got off, Jade still behind him. She put her hand on his shoulder, "good luck Haz" She said smiling. As Louis noticed he got off the bus, he walked towards him. "Hey" Louis said looking down. "Hi" Harry replied. "Eleanor's not here yet" Louis said, "Didn't think so" replied Harry, "Speak of the devil" Louis said as Eleanor's bus arrived, she was crying, and being comforted by her best mate who immediately scowled at Louis. As she got off the bus she went up to Louis crying. Danielle right behind her. Danielle did all the talking "So was you too planning to cheat on poor El or what?" She asked with an aggressive tone. "We're not an item." Replied Harry. Eleanor stopped Crying then, "So what was the kiss about then?" Harry took this one again, "It was my fault, look Louis really likes you, just take him back." Harry said regretting his every word immediately after. Eleanor said "Fine, but no stupid antics." Harry walked off tears in his eyes, he's just let Louis slip threw his fingers for nothing. Tears ran down his cheeks as he walked into the bathroom. Jade noticed and knocked at the bathroom door. "Harry?" she said. "Harry it's okay to cry you know." She felt like she was talking to herself. Louis walked past her, and asked her is Harry was in there, she answered "yeah" and Louis walked in. Harry didn't realize and suddenly felt a pair of lips on his cheek, he looked to the side and saw Louis, Louis hugging harry from behind. "Why are you crying?" Louis asked sensitively, "Why'd you think, anyway, you better go and see Eleanor." "Oh yeah and about that, why'd you do that, I don't want her Harry, I want you." Louis told Harry. Harrys frown turned into a little smile, "Really?" Harry asked, Louis replied "Yeah." Louis leaned forward and kissed Harry, this time on the lips. Ever so gently. Louis held Harry's waste, there kiss Lasted about a minute and felt like the whole world had stopped. "Jade's waiting for you." Louis told Harry, "I know" He replied. Louis Grabbed Harry's hand softly as he lead him out of the bathroom. Jade was there. "Haz" Jade said. "Are you alright?" She asked. "I am Now" He replied, Smiling at Louis, "She touched his arm, "Good." They walked to class together all 3 of them. Jade, Louis and Harry. Louis and Harry were holding hands, and Jade was talking to Louis getting to know him a little better. Niall stood by the lockers as they walked past. Jade stopped and went up to him, "Hey Niall" She said, "How's Liam?" "Good" He replied, "Awesome, do you know where Greg is?" She asked him. Thinking he would know because at the end of the day they are brothers. "Nope." he said. Louis and Harry waited for Jade when they noticed on Harry's locker someone had written the word "Fag." Harry walked over, He started to fill up, But Louis comforted him and said if he could get his hands on this prick he's kill them. Harry tried to get rid of it but he couldn't. It was embarrassing. Louis got out his pen and changed it to, Would you like a fag? and then drew a cigarette underneath. Harry sniggered. Louis put his arm around Harry and led him away from his Locker. Jade caught up and Niall followed. Looking out for Liam. 

When the lunch bell rang, Harry and Louis sat at a table by themselves because they couldn't be bothered with the hassle of explaining to everyone. But to Louis suprise all the popular kids where exactly the same towards him and Harry. They held hands under the table, all there friends were accepting and they couldn't wait to start there life together.


End file.
